


Female Freddy VS Female Jason (smut)

by CampGreen



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), Freddy vs. Jason (2003), Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Horror, Literature, Multi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampGreen/pseuds/CampGreen
Summary: A direct sequel to my story "Male Reader X Female Freddy Krueger" and my other two "Female Jason Voorhees" stories. I'd like to make each installment stand on its own legs but there's a chance you'd be confused if you don't at least read the Freddy Krueger one. Both franchises and characters belong to New Line Cinema.





	Female Freddy VS Female Jason (smut)

Oh, please God no, not another orgasm. Not anoth- 

Freddy yells out a nasty cackle when you pump her full of cum for the countless time in a row as she rides you.

_"How much more do you think you're packing down there? We've gotten this far, why not aim for a hundred!"_

Never did you ever think you'd regard sex with a cartoonishly attractive babe as utter hell incarnate. Freddy's been relentlessly fucking you for what's felt like weeks, thanks to the way time passes in the dream world. After another excruciating climax, she finally rolls off of you, drenched in the dampness of sweat.

_"Woo, my hips are sore! What's say you pay me back? Just one cum for thirty seven, now that's a steal!"_

Using a combination of telekinesis and her own strength, she manhandles your lips onto hers - not the top lips, but the bottom ones. She smothers you with her thighs and squeezes. She's strangling you to death with a pussy hug, and you start licking at what's in front of you out of desperation, which gradually loosens her grip until you're fervently sucking her dry and she's pulling and grasping your hair as she squeals and gasps in delight. Eventually a geyser of tangy juice blasts into your mouth like a garden hose that you nearly choke on, and she laughs at you.

_"Look at you, you're so soaking wet and helpless. God, I think this just might be my best nightmare yet! Better get used to the taste, (Y/N). When mommy puts food in front of you, **you better fucking eat.** Hey. Wake up. Kid, wake up. HEY!"_

Freddy's voice morphs into an unfamiliar one, and your head is buried into a keyboard. You shoot up and someone is shaking your shoulder. You're back in the library you broke into last night.

 _"Hey kid, the police or your parents, your choice."_ The woman at your shoulder looks to be a irritated librarian. The clock reads almost 6 in the morning. It felt like you were in hell for an eternity, but it was only six hours? You get up out of the office chair and stumble out of the door.

_"Hey! HEY KID! You think you can just walk away without a word after breaking and entering?!"_

Ignoring her, drunk off of fatigue and a surreal sense of freedom after finally escaping your unearthly nightmare, you exit the building and enter the streets of Springwood. Cars and pedestrians are buzzing about, and while it still is dark, you can tell it won't be for long. Oh God no, your vision is starting to fade. You're already slipping back into that abominable hell. You can't succumb to it. You have to do something!... A pharmacy. The neon sign of a closed drugstore burns through the tail-end of night, and taking a metal trashcan, you fling it through the window and it shatters open a massive entrance, setting off an alarm. You crawl through the jagged hole, slicing yourself up. If this were half a day earlier, you would've never done it, but at this point you're so used to getting mangled you hardly even feel the glass as it litters you with slashes. You skitter into the back of the establishment and rapidly scan the walls of pill bottles that tower over you, finally finding a brand that packages caffeine tablets. You stuff your pocket with a bottle right as you hear a police siren in the distance. Heart beating intensely in your ears, you drag yourself back out of the broken-in corner-store and do a mad sprint through the town, right as the sun begins to rise. You never once saw a single siren or car but you knew for sure they were hot on your tail from the sound, just out of sight. The chase leads to a railroad, right as a freight train passes, and you hitch a ride in the only open car you could find. The deafening horn of the train drowns out the sirens, and after a few minutes of nerve-wracking dread, you're sure the authorities gave up on their manhunt. You chug a few pills and you're finally wide and awake. The sky is still darkened by the heavy clouds swirling around that eventually start sprinkling snowfall, and the bitter cold bleeds through your tattered sweat-clothes and freezes you to the bone. You might be lonely and miserable but it's heaven compared to the nightmare stuck in your head. It's felt like you've been running for years on end, and finally being able to rest for a few tranquil, quiet hours feels like the greatest nap a person could have. Yes...the greatest nap...you should probably pop another pill just to be sure. You snatch up the bottle and screw off the c-

_"BOO!"_

You spring like a bear-trap and the bottle flies out of your hand, sending every last pill rolling out of the train. Oh shit.

_"Miss me?"_

_"Oh, fuck, no, no, PLEASE!"_ you scream as scarlet smoke envelopes the two of you.

_"Don't waste your breath, (Y/N). Save it for the sex, your gasps make me soaking wet."_

You try to run away but on the third step you make, your body locks up as if it was shut down like a machine. Freddy gives a grunt of frustration.

 _"Why do you keep running?! What's your plan here, (Y/N)? You're on the run from the police, you're states away from Springwood, and it's just you and me wedged in the deepest bowels of that empty noggin of yours. This is a battle you can't win, (Y/N)! You can't run from your mind. Come on, bitch, just lay down and die and let me fuck your corpse till it's nothing but bones!"_ she demands as her voice grows more demonic and she sticks her tongue in your mouth.

A bellowing horn explodes throughout the boiler room and your eyes shoot open. You're in the train again, but you tumble out from the startle and roll down into the jungly depths of a snow-drenched forest. Vision cloudy, you stumble to your feet and lean on a tree, focusing on not letting the fatigue rip you back into the hell in your subconscious. You finally get your bearings once your senses come back, and-

_"Surprise!"_

You nearly jump out of your goddamn shoes and twist around. It's Freddy. But there's no boiler. Just Freddy, in the very same forest you are.

 _"W-W-What the fuck?!"_ you stutter out in a fumbling mess of confusion, exhaustion, and crippling terror.

Freddy chortles. _"W-W-W-Wh-?!"_ she mocks. _"God, you're just full of surprises aren't you? Not only are you the first poor bastard in decades to remember me, not only did you figure it all out after only my second visit, but you ripped me right back into the real world so I can spread like a virus all I want! I couldn't thank you more, (Y/N). Now I don't even need you as a boy toy anymore, I have the whole fucking planet to make my bitch!"_

You break down into tears as you back up into the trunk of a tree, sliding down in sorrow and defeat.

 _"You were a great victim, (Y/N), in fact if it makes you feel any better, probably my favorite of them all,"_ she says as she picks your chin up and longingly stares into your eyes. _"But I've squeezed every ounce of energy I could out of you. I think we both know it's time to put this poor thing out of its misery."_

At this point, it seems like a blessing. Now that both worlds are victim to this monster, death truly does seem like the only escape. Freddy boisterously brandishes all five of her claws, slowly closing in as snow crunches from beneath her boots. Suddenly you feel an overwhelming sting in your stomach. You look down and the blade of a machete has skewered you straight through the tree you lean against. It slides out and you topple to the ground, clutching your injury. For the first time you've ever seen, there's a look of confusion on Freddy's face, then anger, then...fear. A strapping, brutish woman with a brawny yet curvy build stomps out from behind the tree, wearing a brown jacket over a black tank-top with gloves, jeans, boots, and a white hockey mask, all torn to pieces to reveal tons of her scratched up, perfectly built body. She towers over Freddy by what must be half a foot. Freddy is clearly intimidated by the savage as it sheathes its machete and slowly lumbers its way over to her, but she quickly masks the anxious look on her face with a smug one.

 _"Wow, I didn't think they stacked shit that far up,"_ Freddy quips, almost breaking her neck looking up so high. The woman seizes Freddy by the throat and pins her to the tree.

 _"At least buy me a fucking dinner first,"_ Freddy chokes out as the brute strangles her. Simply struggling couldn't break her out of the iron grasp, so she stabs her finger through one of the mask's eye-holes. The woman lets go and clutches her face as it profusely poured blood, but you couldn't hear a single peep come out from under the mask. Freddy rubs her own bruised neck in pain, and in a fit of rage, sends her fist flying into the woman's face, but judging from the way she didn't flinch and from the noise the impact made, it was like she punched a brick wall. Freddy lets out a pained squeak and clutches her hand as if she broke it.

_"Alright, cunt, you asked for it!"_

She violently lashes out like a cobra and swipes sideways, adorning the woman's sculpture-like abs with a foursome of precise gashes. The woman clutches the wound and takes a moment out of the fight to look at her blood-soaked glove in intrigue, before unsheathing her machete and chucking it at Freddy like a Bowie knife. She narrowly ducks it, and it embeds into the tree behind her.

_"Ha!...Oh shit."_

The woman yanks a giant ax off a back-strap and marches at Freddy before swinging. Freddy dodges the strike with a side roll and animal-like agility, and thwacks her in the face with another punch. The woman rips the ax's head out of the snow and brings another swing down on Freddy.

_**CLANG!** _

The two psychopaths lock weapons, Freddy armed with the machete she pulled from the tree. Freddy struggles beneath the maniac's superhuman strength, but manages to slip out of the blade-lock and cleanly stab her opponent straight through the ribs. The monstrous woman rips the machete out of her side like it was a mere splinter, before again swiping Freddy up by her throat and hurling her into the tree without a fiber of struggle. The hollow tree, suffering enough of abuse, topples to the ground. While Freddy manages to roll out of the way, it comes crashing down onto the woman, finally putting her down. At this point, the blood loss becomes too heavy, and you slip out of consciousness in a puddle of your own blood, the last words you hear being Freddy sneer _"Let's kill two birds with one stone."_

The ground shifts into metal, the trees shift into mechanical equipment, and the snowfall shifts into red fog. The woman still lies on the floor in front of you, and shoots up from her rest like a zombie. The tree you were resting against became a row of lockers, and you scurry into one of them before she notices you.

 _"Jason Voorhees,"_ Freddy announces in a barbed tone as her shadows dance throughout the boiler to confuse the woman. _"I know Alfreda ain't the prettiest name but goddamn, it's a wonder you weren't bullied to suicide sooner, with a dyke name like that."_

Freddy appears in front of Jason face to face but before she can even raise her machete, she's pushed and pinned to the floor by a telekinetic force.

 _"Aw, what's the matter? Lost that precious retard strength of yours? How's it feel to be in my world, bitch? ... Nothing to say, huh? Mute fucking freak... Now, I prefer the male crowd but this is gonna hurt you a helluva lot me than it hurts me, and that makes it all worth it,"_ Freddy explains as she gets on her knees and starts cutting away at the little remains of Jason's clothes, until she's almost completely naked and exposed. Freddy starts caressing Jason's thigh before easing her index and middle fingers in between her legs. Jason knees shoot up and her feet squirm in helplessness as Freddy fingers her as deeply and as thoroughly as she can, meanwhile Freddy moans as she drags her tongue up Jason's chest, cleaning her colossal tits and fiercely sucking on her nipples as if she were breastfeeding. Freddy shoves her own head into Jason's crotch as she writhes in utter silence whilst Freddy digs into her pussy with her mouth, making the most graphic noises she could as you watch in a mixture of horror and uncontrollable arousal through the slits in the locker door. Freddy then turns her victim over and begins massaging her ass, slurping and licking up every sliver of skin her tongue could find. After what felt like an eternity of watching a rape unfold, Freddy finally relents.

 _"Alright, playtime's over, kid,"_ she says as she wipes her mouth clean with her scorched sleeve. _"You should be honored, most sluts I kill don't get that five-star treatment. Here's your check!"_

Freddy rises into a crouching position and readies to plunge her fingers into the eye-holes of Jason's mask, but Jason seems to regain just enough strength to fight against her godlike powers and snatch her rapist's throat.

_"Well, would you look at that. Mrs. Voorhees still wants another r-"_

The boiler evolves back into the forest in a flash. You hear the gunfire-like pecking of a woodpecker echo throughout the woods. A completely nude, excluding the mask, Jason still has Freddy by the throat.

 _"OH, FUCK!"_ Freddy screams as her voice, for the first time, cracks.

Now as well-rested as you're gonna get with a hole in your stomach, you have just enough strength to rise to your feet and escape into the woods as the two lunatics slaughter each other. Your blind stagger through the dark, wintry forest leads you to an ugly, crudely-constructed shack, looking like a hodgepodge of several different cabin carcasses. You stumble in and find the equivalent of the "bathroom", with a makeshift toilet, shower, sink, and a basket of medical supplies. You fish out a roll of gauze and a bottle of disinfectant and manage to messily patch yourself up after about five minutes of pain and trial and error, wrapping a tight swathe of gauze around your lower torso. You wonder why that walking tank would need a medicine cabinet in the first place, assuming this shack is hers. Your assumption is reinforced when you round the corner and find two dead police officers lying on the floor. Their radios might not be working but their revolvers sure are. Six-shooter in hand, you travel into the third and final room and find her bed, where a naked boy who looks to be around your age rests, surprisingly breathing but unconscious. You can't imagine why he's in here, but seeing how damp the covers are, it's safe to assume he's her sex slave or something and get out. Right as you're about to exit the shack, Freddy comes flying through the flimsy wooden wall like a rag-doll and lands on top of you. For a split second, she looks adorable, resting upon your chest like a baby. Then she wakes up and you see the fiery evil in her eyes. She pins you to the floor by the neck and readies to gouge your eyes out but the ass-naked Jason rips her off of you and swings her ax down. You roll out the way just in time, and the ax wedges into the planks in the floor. You shoot up and try to make a dash for the door but Jason's beefy hand catches your ankle and pulls you right back to the ground. You twist around and fire your revolver dead between her eyes at almost point-blank range, cracking her mask and flinging her back into the wall. You escape the shack and after a few moments of running, see a tiny colony of cabins out in the distance. You chase it and stumble upon an abandoned police car, likely formerly belonging to the two poor bastards in the shack. No keys, no functioning radio, useless. Unless...

You rummage through the nearby tool shed and find just what you're looking for - a hammer and a pair of pliers. With the hammer's claw, you pry open the panel, exposing the car's wiry guts, and, using dumb luck and stuff you picked up from TV and the internet, do a series of precise snips and cuts with the pliers until you manage to weave a spark between the ignition and the battery, successfully hot-wiring the car. However, your small victory is stripped right from you when an ax narrowly misses you and flies through the bulletproof window of the cop car. In the distance, you see Jason chasing Freddy into the camp in the distance, coming right for you like a couple of rabid dogs flickering their attention between you and each other. You bolt into the nearest cabin and lock the front door, then Jason comes busting in through the wall and tackles you to the ground. Your revolver flies out of your hand and slides across the wooden floor under one of the beds, and your legs are sandwiched in between Jason's tree trunk thighs as she firmly straddles you with her hands pressed against your throat, pressing the life out of you. You choke and wheeze as blackness starts to engulf your vision and your life flashes before your eyes. You become convinced the last sight you'll ever see is a hockey mask staring you in the soul as it throttles every last breath out of your lungs. The second before your brain shuts down for good from the lack of oxygen, blood splats against your face. Your vision gradually comes back and Freddy has Jason nailed to the floor, striking two of her claws through her eyes all the way to the back of her head and tacking her to the ground like two pins in a bulletin board. Jason's feet squirm and kick as if she were an ant being slowly killed by a kid, and then - nothing. Freddy, sweater so battle-damaged it's virtually non-existent, yanks the pair of knives out of her opponent's mangled skull and pants over the motionless body. Blood trickling down her knives and the several lacerations littering her bruised, almost bare-naked body, she slowly twists her head around at you as you tremble in the corner. Clearly badly wounded, she steadily lumbers over to you, before sinking to the ground, wrapping her arms around your body, and having her tongue passionately dance with yours. As she forcefully undresses and fondles you, you recognize something different in her approach and body language. While it's still dominant, it's less sadistic and demeaning and more ardent and pleased, as if she just barely defeated the Goliath by the skin of her teeth, and having her way with you is her well-deserved reward. You long grew sick of the taste of her tongue in your mouth but you suppose it could be worse, and let her have what she wants due to the fact her fingernails could slit your throat.

 _"I know what I said earlier but reconsidering it, (Y/N), let's say we forget this day ever happened and I just drop by every time you dream to make your night a little bit better?_ " she seductively whispers into your ear as she kisses your neck.

With all the hell this bitch has put you through, half of you wants to kick her off, fetch the revolver, and put a couple rounds in her forehead, but the other half is so entranced by her tone and words that you can't help but want it. Unlike everything you've heard up until this point, her tongue has been so oppressive and perverted, but now you can feel the genuine, romantic passionate in it as you swap saliva.

But then a glove clutches her mane and yanks her off of you like a band-aid, and the two freaks' fight continues.

 _"WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!"_ Freddy roars as she and Jason wrestle in the center of the cabin, both as bare-assed as a couple of women could be. You couldn't help but drool for a few seconds at their assets jiggling like eight beautiful spheres of flesh-colored jelly as they beat and slashed one another like animals. The corner of your eye picks up a metallic shine beneath one of the beds, and you take it out from the shadow underneath the cot to find the magnum in your hand. Knowing both of them would tank through each and every shot this thing had to offer, you spot a red gas can laying among all of the clutter the cabin housed. Then you skitter to the door and leave the two a goodbye present. You pulling the hammer back with a satisfying click gets their attention, interrupting their cat fight and devolving them into a couple of deer in headlights. You pull the trigger as you slam the door shut, and it immediately flies down onto you as a fireball engulfs the cabin in half a second. Coughing up ash, you push the charred door off of yourself and stumble out of the fiery ruins after reflecting upon all of the nightmarish carnage in awe. You plop into the driver's seat of the police car, thankfully mostly unscathed from the explosion, and get it started with the hot-wiring you did earlier. The cop car's engine roars to life, and you drive out of the smoldering wreckage of Camp Crystal Lake.

After a long, hellish day, by the skin of your teeth you managed to survive being caught in the crossfire of the two immortal killing machines Jason Voorhees, the Crystal Lake Killer, and Freddy Krueger, the Springwood Slasher.

There's not a doubt in your mind they shrugged off the explosion and will still roam this poor world for God knows how long to do God knows what, but all that matters is that the two crazy bitches are finally out of your hair. For now.  



End file.
